


Package Deal

by SxDxB



Category: Supernatural, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: They were both really young when the hunting life became their life. Jude Jacob aka Jude Adams Foster and Noah Walker.They hunted alone..That was until they met.The Fosters x Supernatural crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

Catching his breath didnt seem like an option at the moment. The lanky teen groaned as his back slammed against the wall,his weapon on the floor now. The wind was knocked out of him.

 

Not more than five feet away a freckle faced boy was flung into the nearby wall, he fell to the floor with a thud. A pained noise leaving the mess on the floor.

 

"Noah?"The taller teen said. "You okay?"he asked glancing toward him. Despite being thrown against the wall the freckle face boy managed to reply."M'good."he breathed out.

 

Demons were black eyed bitches, this was one demon who just happened to be a little more powerful than the boys had anticipated.

 

"How sweet.."the demon said mockingly. "And here i thought you two just hunt together.." She said with a smirk as she held the both of them down. "Oh, How i love a juicy plot twist."she mused. 

 

"He's your weak spot.."she said to Jude. "And he's yours."She said to the freckle face boy."This will be fun..."she mused. "Seeing you both in pain as one of you watches the other die."

 

Noah groaned in pain as he felt these sharp stabbing pains on the inside. Jude looked from the demon to the freckle face boy. He was worried..

 

"Noah! Hey.. "He glared at the demon. "Leave him the fuck alone."Jude said angirly.

 

"Or what? You'll kill me?"she asked with a laugh.

 

"Damn straight I'll kill you, black eyed bitch."he said firmly. "I'll fuckin' rip you to shreads."he threatened.

 

Another loud pained groan from Noah as he leaned his head back against the wall.

 

Every pained sound that came from his boyfriend made Jude start to fall apart on the inside. He was pissed.

 

"LET HIM GO."Jude shouted.

 

The demon laughed. "Ya know what i could use some entertainment."she said. " so i'll give you a chance."she smirked as she let jude fall to the floor. "Let's just see if you're a man of your word."she said.

 

Jude glanced toward Noah who was in pain, not just from the stabbing pains but he had taken a hell of an ass whooping. He was bleeding and the pain on his face made judes heart break.

 

It was like a switch went off and Judes gentle nature disappeared and was instead replaced with this angry cold killer. This demon bitch wasn't getting away.

 

Just beside Noah was the demon killing blade. One of a kind and effective on all black eyed hell spawns. The demon was taunting Jude and Noah, trying to get into their heads. Forcing Jude to think of life without Noah.. To fuck up his game.

 

"You talk too much."Jude glared. The demon just smirked. "You know I'm right.. You're going to sprial out of control without your little freckle faced boyfriend."she said.

 

Jude shook his head. " if you think for a second I'll let you kill him, you're stupider than i thought."he said. Noah managed to kick the blade toward Jude. The demon bitch was distracted.

 

Noah let out another pained noise as the demon intensified the stabbing pains.

 

Jude grabbed the blade and lunged toward the black eyed bitch, jammed the blade into the bitches heart and watched as she died.

 

Noah fell back against the wall with no force holding him up right. He winced in pain.

 

Jude then pulled the blade from the corpse, he kicked the body before pulling out a bandana to wipe the blade off.

 

"Like i said you talk too much."he grumbled.

 

"Jude.."Noah breathed out.

The lanky brunette turned around to see his boyfriend. Rushing over to his side he crouched down."I got ya.."he said as he carefully put Noahs arm around his neck."I gotcha.."he repeated as they managed to get up and make their way back to the car.

 

A dark blue chevy impala, not as beautiful as the 67 chevy impala, one of the semi newer ones. Jude helped his freckle faced boyfriend into the car before they went back to the motel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

" _Don't be a baby" Jude said to the freckle face boy. "It only hurts for a second."he promised._

 

_If looks could kill. The freckle face teen shook his head. "It hurts."he said firmly._

 

_"Of course it hurts."Jude said. "Just.. Let me help."he insisted. Noah ran a hand his through his hair. "Fine."he mumbled._

 

_Jude got some first aid supplies before sitting beside the boy. "Lemme see."he said as he pulled Noahs shirt up slowly. Noah winced in pain._

 

_They knew of eachother, had met in passing before. Just happened to find a lot of the same cases. They were on a first name basis, but still strangers._

 

_It had been pure luck that they were working the same case because as it turned out Noah would need the help._

 

_"It's not that bad."jude said. Threading a needle with some floss, he knew how to stitch himself up so it couldnt be too hard on someone else._

 

_"Feels bad."he grumbled._

 

_"Well it's not."Jude said as he got to stitching him up._

 

_~~~~~~_

 

"Quit being a baby."Jude said walking over with a towel, he began cleaning up Noahs visable wounds.

 

"It hurts."Noah complained. "I feel like a ragdoll."he frowned.

 

"Here."he offered him a bottle of whiskey.

 

Noah eyed the bottle before grabbing it and taking a swig. "It feels bad.."he said.

 

Jude started checking Noah over, making sure he was alright,seeing what needed to be stitched up and what was just brusing.

 

"Hurts worse than it looks.."he informed his boyfriend as his fingers gently poked and prodded the bruising flesh. "You're gonna be fine babe."he said.

 

Noah set the bottle down and ran his fingers through his hair. " you're sure?"he asked.

 

Jude nodded."Are you ready to pop that shoulder back in?"he asked.

 

Noah shook his head."Fuck no.. "He sighed. It was going to hurt like hell.

 

"Relax."Jude said as he and Noah stood." On three.."Jude said. There was no three, Jude said one and shoved that shoulder back into place.

 

"Son of a fuckin' bitch."Noah cursed loudly."What the hell happened to two and three?"he asked glaring at Jude. 

 

Jude sighed."I'm sorry, okay.."he said as he put a hand on Noahs cheek. "I'm sorry."he said softly. 

 

 

~~~

 

_Jude was just about finished patching Noah up,the room was quiet and it was late. They were both exhausted._

 

_"Do you have a place to stay?"Jude asked softly._

 

_Noah yawned a little." Was just sleeping in my car."he admitted._

 

_Jude shook his head. "You could stay here."he said._

 

_Noah shrugged a little. "I could get a room."he mused. Crappy motels.. He could swing it._

 

_"No, i mean you could stay here with me.."he said carefully._

 

_When they first met they were fourteen and fifteen,  now they were fifteen and sixteen. They hunted on their own,they preferred it that way._

 

_"Oh."Noah said surprised. " That's okay?"he asked._

 

_Jude smiled as he looked up meeting Noahs chocolate brown eyes." wouldn't have suggested it if it wasnt."_

 

_Noah smiled as he locked eyes with Jude. They had a moment._


	2. Human Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time two hunters weren't so lonely, the first time they sealed their fate as a package deal.

_Hunting was difficult._

_Long hours,no pay,no close friends,no life really outside of the job,No romantic relationship or you risked the other persons life._

_Noah got used to being distant, to being alone despite the fact that he was one of the warmest people you'd ever meet. Noah Walker would welcome a stranger with open arms. The hunting life dimmed that warm cuddly human being and now he kept people at arms length, afraid to get close,afraid to lose people._

_Helping the people that he helped made him happy, he would tell himself 'its worth it' when he saved someone._

_But sometimes Noah craved the most normal thing in the world, human touch. He wanted more than anything someone to call his own,someone to kiss,to fawn over and to talk to. It didn't seem possible not until he met Jude._

_Jude Adams Foster was much like Noah, a warm,loveable,cuddly person until he lost everything. Then he became detached, lost, angry and confused. Hunting helped him get out the anger and helped him feel less lost, like he had a purpose._

_No attachments,just focus on the job. That's how he lived until he met Noah Walker._

_It was just in passing. They worked alone on purpose but a lot of the time they found the same hunts and ended up working the same cases. One would save the other and then later the favors returned._

_In passing they flirted a little but were cautious, didnt want to get attached._

_They craved the same things though, basic human touch. Two people with once warm personalities, they needed eachother but they didnt know it._

_"Do you have a first aid kit?"Jude asked._

_"Yeah, check my duffle bag.."Noah shifted wincing a bit._

_Jude spun around slowly before eyeing the duffle bag,he then went through it before finding the first aid. Turning back around Jude opened the first aid up and set it on the table beside Noah. " hold on."he said making his way to the bathroom before returning with some towels. Jude went about his own routine getting a pot with warm water._

_Once he was set the lanky brunette sat in front of Noah." Okay"he said as he dipped a washcloth in the warm water before wringing it out, he then leaned forward and started to clean Noah up bit by bit._

_Noah winced as Jude cleaned a cut on his face. "Ow less pressure.."he mumbled. Jude lessened the pressure. " sorry"he replied. " you got your ass whooped.."Jude said softly. Noah gave him a look. "I know,thanks for that."he mumbled._

_"Not what i meant.."Jude paused. " I'm just saying that if i didn't show up, you would have been hurt a lot more.. Or worse. "_

_"Yeah." The freckle faced teen replied. "Well,thanks for ya know.. Saving my ass back there."he met Judes eyes for a moment._

_"Course."Jude replied as he dipped the washcloth again. " lift your shirt."he said._

_Noah arched a brow. "Buy me dinner first."he said with a little smirk._

_Jude gave him gentle smack on the arm."C'mon.. I gotta check the damage." He said._

_Noah chuckled a little. "Fine fine.."he winced a little as he moved to lift his shirt up. "So no dinner?"he asked._

_Jude cocked a brow as he met Noahs eyes."I mean.. If you want i can go get food after i finish here.."he mused._

_Noah gave him a smile."That'd be nice."he said softly. "It'd be nice to have someone to hang out with for a while.."he mused._

_Jude was gently cleaning up a cut on the freckle faced boys torso as he glanced toward him. "Yeah.. I get that.."he said softly_

_There was something in the way they looked at one another this time, some unspoken thing between them that all the flirting was leading up to._

_Jude finished cleaning Noah up then. "So you're gonna be fine.. Just bruised up so take it easy."he said._

_Noah nodded. "Okay. "He bit his lower lip. "Thank you."he said honestly. "For everything.."he met Judes eyes again." Lemme help you."he said with a smile._

_Jude gave him a look."I'm fine."he said._

_"Please."_

_"Okay."_

_Jude caved. "Okay."he repeated._

_Noah took his time cleaning Jude up,he started from the torso and worked his way up. By the time he reached Judes adorable baby face,the lanky brunette had the faintest blush tinting his cheeks._

_"It might hurt.."Noah said as he gingerly cleaned a cut on Judes cheek. Jude winced but kept his mouth shut. Their proximity to one another was comforting and calming, something neither had in a while._

_"I can make a food run after.."Jude trailed off._

_Despite just having been on a hunt, Noah actually smelled amazing. His cologne was rather intoxicating to Jude._

_"If you want."Noah said as he focused on his task. Their was tension between them but it was a good tension. "Almost done."Noah said softly._

_Jude found himself entertaining the thought of an actual relationship with this attractive boy. Little did he know that Noah was in the same boat as him._

_"Okay"his voice was still soft and sweet and completely music to Judes ears._

_"You're gonna be fine."Noah said softly and this warm side of him,the side he tried to bury for so long came out a little._

_Judes hair was in his face and as he and Noah made eye contact, the freckle faced teen gently brushed Judes hair back. There were no words needed._

_That feather light touch, the prolonged eye contact, the flirting, the subtle checking each other out in passing. Everything had built up._

_Jude caved first._

_Jude leaned up and pressed a kiss to Noahs soft kissable lips. The kiss was chaste but it lingered. As Jude pulled away Noahs eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other for a moment._

_"I'm.. I'm sorry i shouldn't hav-" Jude started._

_Noah leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, slow,sweet and very much needed._

_Jude instantly melted into the kiss, letting out a soft whimper as Noah pulled back._

_"I want to.."Noah said after a moment. "I really want to."he ran his fingers through Jude's hair slowly._

_"You're afraid to."Jude filled in._

_Noah nodded slowly._

_"I know the feeling.."he whispered._

_The two of them shared a look before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss. They needed this._

_Despite their fears they gave in to one another._

_Jude stood and they slowly made their back to Noahs bed as they shared kisses. Slowly they removed one anothers shirts and then worked on eachothers jeans._

_Noahs bare back hit the mattress as Jude gently pushed him down, the lanky teen straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him._

_This wasn't fast and needy, this was slow. They were taking their time, taking care of one another like they desperately needed._

_"Careful."Noah winced in pain. Jude pulled his hand away "sorry."he said softly. "It's okay.."Noah said as he reached up cupping Judes cheek he gently pulled him in for a kiss._

_They took time learning one anothers bodies, tracing every curve, memorizing every scar from a hard fought battle._

_Jude comitted every soft moan from the freckle face teen to his memory. He liked the way Noah's breath hitched as he worked kisses down the abused torso._

_Two naturally warm,light friendly souls found their way to another in the darkest of times._

_"How should we..?"Jude asked as he rolled his hips._

_Noah tilted his head back and moaned softly. "How do you want to?"he replied as his hands found Judes hips._

_"I dont wanna hurt you."Jude said gingerly running his hands up Noahs torso._

_"Like this is fine."Noah arched a brow as he let his eyes wander Judes lanky frame. Jude was bruised up himself but he was in better shape than Noah for the most part._

_Nodding a little he rolled his hips again. "Fuck. Okay."he breathed out. He needed it as much as Noah._

_"Mm"Noah hummed._

_After a minute of grinding Jude worked on getting his boxers off as Noah removed his own._

_"Have you?"Noah asked._

_Jude bit his lower lip with a little smirk. "Yeah. Have you?"he asked ina playful tone._

_Noah nodded."i have."he reached up pulling Jude into a hot kiss._

_"I don't have any.." Jude mumbled against his lips._

_"Neither do i."Noah breathed out._

_They shared a look._

_"I'm clean.."Noah admitted._

_Jude nodddd."so am i."he said._

_Another look and then another deep kiss._

_It was then that they sealed their fate, they became a package deal because in that moment they realized they needed this. They needed each other more than they knew._

_They made love and it was passionate,slow, all about coming together and not just about getting off. They made sure the other got what they needed._

_Once they were done, sweaty and out of breath, Jude laid beside Noah. The two looked at one another,shared a smile and another kiss._

_"That was amazing."Jude admitted._

_Noah gave him a smile. " yeah it was."he whispered._

_"Are you feeling okay?" Jude asked._

_Noah nodded " yeah, im good.. Are you?" He arched a brow at Jude._

_"I'm perfect." He kissed Noah deeply._


End file.
